It's Three in the Morning
by yaoifan124
Summary: Ace introduces his younger brother to his two other friends, Kidd and Law. Not only that, but he is going to start at the same college. Watch the connection between a go-happy brunette and a hot tempered red head grow deeper. KiddLu;; Rated M;; AU


**I really don't know what to say...**

**This pairing is just so intriguing (sp?) to me that I typed up a one shot.**

**Hope you enjoy the yummy-ness~!**

* * *

**It's Three in the Morning**

"This is my little brother, Luffy."

"Eh? You have a brother, Ace-ya?" Dark charcoal eyes gazed to the male that had small lithe body with dark hair and eyes that matched his older brother, Ace.

"This is the first time I have ever heard about it!" My arms crossed over one another before letting my gleaming auburn eyes eye the boy who had a wide grin towards us.

"You two never asked him, yoi."

"Shut it!"

"Marco is right. You two never asked if I did." Ace pouted lightly as his arm held his little brother to him by the shoulders. "By the way, my brother is off limits!" A finger pointed between Law and me, saying things when we just first met the kid.

"Hai, Ace-ya."

"Whatever…"

"So what's your names?" A wide grin showed bright white teeth as the boy eyed us as he has yet to of know that answer yet.

"Well that morbid son'uva bitch is Law—" I began with a finger pointed to the tan male whilst a hand moved scratch at my head; messing up my natural red locks.

"Now, now, Eustass-ya… That's not very nice, it's more of an understanding than being morbid." The blonde haired man with bright blue eyes, named Marco, snorted before receiving a laugh from Ace.

"Yeah, right!"

"Eutes?" Laughter calmed when the boy tried to pronounce my name.

"My name is Eustass Kidd."

"Hai~!" A happy aura emitted from the kid and I wasn't sure why it made him almost melt on the inside.

"Isn't he cute?!" Ace hugged his little brother and began to move side to side with him in a death grip.

"Niichan~!" The younger whined as he tried to escape from the death grasp around his neck; only causing laugh from the rest of us in room from the entertainment.

* * *

"Kidd!" A body jumped onto my back with a grappling hook around my neck.

"What the fuck ya need, brat?" I asked as I could not believe we were introduced to the boy because he was beginning his freshmen year at our college. I was already a junior this year, so I had assumed it would not be bad. But damn the brat has an attraction of some sorts to me and I am starting to enjoy his company. It has only been two months, but I have already let him call me by my first name (which I do not allow or you get fucked up) and hang onto me.

"I got a boo-boo!" Such childish antics everyday made me immune and not get so crazy bipolar on him.

"Go show that damn sadist then!"

"No! Kidd can kiss it better!" A frown screwed onto my lips as I began walking through the hall of the college with people staring, only to get a glare from me.

"Not this again." A hand hit against my cheek before held before my face to show a burn mark of some sorts. "What did you do?"

"Burned myself in Home Ec."

"… Luffy! You need to have this treated properly!" My hand pulled the boy over my shoulder by his collar to give him a serious look.

"WHAT?! I'M GONNA DIE?!" The phrase startled me as I soon got him in front of me with hands squeezing his shoulders.

"YES! Quickly go to Law and get it healed!" I went along with his action to receive a terrified face before he began running through the hall. "Hurry!"

"I'M GOING!" The thin body disappeared around the corner, leaving me to sigh in relief with arms crossing.

"Now to hide…"

* * *

"Stupid Kidd! You lied to me!"

"Damn pineapple can't keep his mouth shut." A curse soon left my mouth as a certain brunette landed in my lap with a pout.

"I wasn't going to die!" My fingers grabbed his chin to stop him from complaining more.

"Burns need more than a 'kiss'." Eyes blinked at me before hands gripped my t-shirt and pink danced along his cheeks. Confusion filled me before I released his face to see a trembling lip. _Oh no…_

"Kidd is so nice~!" Arms went around my neck and I made sure arms went straight out to my sides, waiting.

"Luffy!" Ace appeared to grab his brother by the collar, he always knew when the boy did that type of contact no matter where he is (somehow knowing even in my room, sixth sense?). "Don't do that to Eustass!" As long as my hands were away, then he wouldn't bitch at me (learned the hard way).

"But I like Kidd! I can give him hugs all I want! He doesn't try to touch me like Law does!" Anger flashed across dark brown eyes as the boy was released and he began to stalk away.

"Really now?" The body disappeared by the door he shut behind him and then arms went around my neck again.

"Shishi, Kidd's really warm!"

"Your brother is going to kill you, ya know?" I stated with arms still out, not even chancing it because, damn, Portgas can be annoying and a bit scary when his brother is involved.

"Law will keep him busy." Another laugh shuddered out of him before knees slid so he was directly against me. "He owes me anyways."

"Hmm? You sound like this was all planned." My eyebrow rose in interest as he grinned up at me with something sparkling in his eyes.

"Maybe."

"Oh? This is interesting. What for?"

"Niichan is being too attached and I wanna spend time with Kidd like this." A wiggle came from his butt as he looked like a little puppy wagging his tail.

"Okay, spend it away since your brother is gone."

"But Kidd is still holding his arms out." The pout had me sighing with a roll of my eyes before hands found his waist.

"Happy?"

"Mh!" A nod came from him before a giggle as he snuggled up close to me. I blinked in confusion as I heard him hum in peace before his breathing soothed out. The snort that left me made him smile lightly before I let my eyes shut with hands connecting behind him to relax more. A nice aura emitted through the air with the silence unlike the usual loud one that surrounded him. That nap I was having seems like I can continue it now.

* * *

"You owe me for yesterday, yoi."

"Huh?" My grunt came out when I responded before receiving blue eyes that held the all-knowing look.

"I kept Ace out of your room so you could nap with little Luffy."

"Kept him out? You probably took the chance to make out with him." A smirk came from him, only confirming my statement. "Even if he did come in—" I paused in my sentence at the thought of saying he would have told him to leave because he was enjoying the connection they had.

"Hm? Even if he did?"

"…" The thought left me as I didn't want to think of Luffy that way. "Nothing, I'm going to class."

"Oh, here." When I turned back to the man, a sweater found my hand as I caught it with a confused look. "Ace wanted me to give that to Luffy, but I'm sure you will find him first." A grunt came from me as I made my way out of the dorm building and down the steps to the sidewalk.

It was confusing to say the least… the feeling in my chest. I hate when people touch me, call me Kidd, try to insult me, or even try to insult my skin and hair. Now I could care less as long as something about Luffy leaves their mouth. If I even hear his name, my ears tune into what is happening.

Like right now…

"Yeah, that _Luffy_ kid has a nice body, right?" A snicker left his buddies as they stood to the side by a tree, trying to hide from the public.

"Oh yeah, I wonder if it's soft to touch." A vein began to pulse in my head as I slowed my steps to stop.

"Or think of the noises he would make if I touched him all over." A laugh left them all and I found my last nerve snap. My body was standing behind one of them with a killing intent radiating around me.

"No one is touching him, got me?" The coward in all of them showed as I stood with a scowl on my face and arms crossed.

"What if he would let us, huh?!" One tried to buff up a little and I glowered over him lightly, he must have been a freshmen or sophomore.

"Let you? Hell would freeze over before that would even be thought of!" The boy tried to show his tough side to me, but it flawed as he glanced over.

"Doflamingo!" My eyes locked onto a senior who had this weird pink feathered coat on him.

"Aaahh? What is going on here?" A smile was plastered on his face and fingers fixed his weird sunglasses.

"Eustass was threatening us!"

"Aahhhh? Threatening you? I just told you that no one was touching him." It sounded like I was trying to show my fact, but really it was threat.

"Touching who?" Doflamingo asked in interest before one of his men told him who. "Oh ho! That little freshmen? It seems reasonable; a single, free-spirited, adorable looking boy just flaunts all day. How do you think other boys will react? It's like a female strolling pass a construction site, men will look and whistle, but usually they will not touch. Well, usually… some people like to break the rules." The smirk made me growl as I knew what he was applying.

"Don't get ideas, bastard. No one is touching him, got it?"

"Want to place a wager then?"

"No, I would never use him as a prize of some sort of game." Hands waved out towards me before they found hips to hover over me since he was at least a foot taller than me at 6'9".

"No, no, of course not. If you win then I will make sure none of my men never even think of the boy that way."

"If I lose?" The smirk on him grew as he knew I was okay with that part of the deal.

"If I win, then you will have no choice but to submit to me."

"If that happens then Luffy will still—"

"He will be safe as long as you obey me." The thought crossed my mind to accept this, but at the same time I could not see myself submitting to someone.

"Kidd!" I turned in time to catch a flying brunette. "I told you no fighting!"

"I'm not fighting!" I shouted up before laughter left the senior before us.

"So this is Luffy?" My glare probably confirmed it as his grin was wide. "Well, Eustass? Accept my offer?"

"I don't know what it is, but no!" Luffy shouted up with arms going around my neck as he kept his body pressed against mine.

"Oh ho!" Doflamingo laughed out before began reaching out towards Luffy. We both did not move and I just watched as a hand grasped his chin. The nerves in me shot, but I had to be patient. "Not fighting me?"

"Don't need too." I told him as Luffy drew air in his lungs before putting his kid face on.

"NIICHAN~!" The face moved to press into my chest as I set him on the ground with hands holding onto him around the shoulders. A confused look was on the blonde senior as he viewed the scene.

"What happened, Lu?!" Ace appeared out of nowhere to my side as I kept a glare on the man before me. "Why are you—?!"

"That guy touched me!" A finger pointed to Doflamingo before returning to press against me with a grip in my shirt. If he hadn't touched Luffy then there was no way it worked since he is bad at lying; I mean really bad.

"YOU DID **WHAT** TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" Ace would probably be on fire if he had the ability, but instead he had fists together and made his way over with killing intent.

"Ah? I barely touched him." I knew eyes were on me as a threat as I pretty much threw him in a trap.

"YOU STILL TOUCHED HIM, YOU SON'UVA BITCH!" Ace was about to throw a punch, but Marco held him on the ground with a look at us before the senior.

"I suggest you apologize and never go near either one of them again." Marco stated as his boyfriend (they have got to be together) tried to lash out at the man who touched his precious brother.

"Ah… fufufufufu! Well played, Eustass!" The grin at me had a smirk lining my face momentarily before throwing it off. "Fine, fine… we will leave you be." Laughter still left him as the young males began trailing behind him with scared looks at our group.

"What exactly happened, Eustass?!" Ace was now facing me as he was still steaming.

"The younger boys decided they were going to harass Luffy, so I merely told them no one was touching him. Doflamingo happened to be passing by and he wanted to wage a deal on the matter. I told him no, but then it consisted of never even think about going near your little brother so I began to consider it."

"I knew you were about to fight!" Luffy's fists began to hit my chest, not roughly at all, but I saw the pout on his face.

"I didn't say that! Quit jumping to conclusions!" A snarl left me as he always did this.

**For example**, a month ago Luffy presumed Bonney was my girlfriend or something because she was hanging around me. He acted all defensive and actually fought back with me if I defended the girl. After finally explaining to him that she was my step-sister he looked a lot happier. I figured he already knew that she was my step-sister, but I guess not when he freaked about it one day. Then last week I had to calm him down when he found out that Law and I use to be a thing back in high school. He kept telling me it didn't seem right and he wasn't sharing me with anyone.

I keep wanting to say 'When did we start dating?' because he acts like we are; which in a sense I wouldn't mind. The thought of being with him makes me actually feel all fuzzy on the inside, but I mean seriously, Ace would chop my boys off before even hearing the ending of that sentence. It would probably go like 'Can I date Lu—Grah!' off went my balls.

"Anyways, I wasn't going to accept because I would just kick anyone's ass that even thought about touching you!" My arms crossed as I huffed before turning away to see the large clock on the school. "Great! I'm late for class!" Arms went around my waist before a head rubbing my body.

"Kidd's always defending me!" A sigh left me as I began to walk to the school so I could at least participate somewhat. The body still attached did not surprise me as we made our way.

"Come on, you're probably late too!" A glance to his face showed lips pursed as he gave me a look.

"Am not!" The face of lying was showing and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get going."

* * *

"Luffy? It's… three in the fucking morning." Bleary eyes locked onto the male before I saw red liquid on an arm that had a torn sleeve. My hands found his waist as I crouched down to get a look at him as he was panting somewhat. "What happened?"

"Bellamy jumped me, but I was able to fight him off." A fist came from him as a grin was spread across his face. The groan leaving me had him giggling as I soon led him into my small dorm with a sigh of relief.

"So, are you hurt?"

"Nah, just a bruise or two."

"… Why are you here then?!" A smile was on him as he began tugging off his torn shirt, which soon found my wooden floors.

"Ace has Marco over at our place." Realization of the situation made me roll my eyes before going back to my bed. My hand ruffled soft locks before I fell onto my bed with a huff. "Now he is the one that owes me!" My eyes landed on him, only in his boxers, as he did fist pump of 'score'.

"Right, right… clean up so I can finally sleep." A prompt 'hai' left him before padding into my bathroom. I lay onto my side whilst waiting on my company to finish up. After a few more minutes, feet patted in and then a body was on my bed and lying over my side. "Luffy, you better not say we should play."

"… How'd ya know?"

"I don't know, maybe because you are bouncing THE FUCKING BED!" The shout left me as I gave a glare before an arm went around his head. The body was pulled to the front of me as I held him to me and closed my eyes. "Just go to fucking sleep."

"I wanna play."

"It's three in the _morn_—!" My voice cut out as I felt his lower body press into me with something stiff rubbing. I swear my eyes couldn't get any bigger as they found a pouting face that was flushed. "…" My mouth hung open as I couldn't find the words to say at the moment.

"I wanna play." The whine left him as he seemed nervous about the matter, but sure of what he was doing.

After a few more seconds of going brain dead, my body fired up as I moved to press him into the bed. Lips found his frantically whilst a moan was coming out of him into my mouth. Hands gripped my arms as I felt legs wrap around my stomach with his hips bucking into me. The hands moved around my neck as I held his waist with a thrust against him to show my now very excited manhood.

"Nnh, Kidd~!" The moan left him when my lips moved to devour his neck as I moved my hands to tug his boxers off his butt.

"Are you sure? I won't stop if we continue." I told him into his ear hotly, receiving a groan before legs tightened.

"I want Kidd."

My mind shut up to any common knowledge, letting the wild animal loose as his boxers found the flower with mine following. Our lips smashed together with vigor before I reached to my nightstand for the lube it held (it feels good masturbating with it, don't judge). The bottle was skillfully flipped to squeeze into my hand before dropping on my bed. Fingers were soaked and rubbed against a tight hole. One wiggled in with a gasp leaving him and a groan residing in his throat, letting my tongue in to explore.

Everything felt fast as my three fingers harshly fucked him with our kissing getting sloppy. The red face I viewed upon was covered in sweat as he began gasping out when my lips left him. Lust filled eyes rolled lightly and I pulled my fingers out before quickly gripping his member.

"Not yet." I told him huskily before letting him have his dry orgasm then my hand removed from him. Air was being gulped down by him as I let my hand lather me in a quick pace; just watching him wither underneath was making me groan for my own release. The first tight ring had me shivering in delight as he groaned with fingers pulling the sheets by his head. "Just relax." My words flowed into his ear seductively before sucking on his earlobe and then sucking down his neck. Groans left him as I pushed into him more, carefully, but quickly.

"Mmha… nnggh~!" I paused momentarily to let his muscles relax before shifting to begin to thrust. My fingers moved into his hair from one hand as the other gripped his hip. After many thrusts, one caused him to buck into me with hands moving around to my back. Nails dug into my shoulder blades delightfully with a tight squeeze to my manhood. "Ki-aaahh~!" The right spot had been hit and I knew now where to keep hitting. Our bodies frantically tried to create as much friction we could with wild thrusts and a painful rhythm. Moans left him in screams as I hit the spot over and over again with no mercy. Moans left through my throat as I let lips smoother his as he tried to tell me of his release.

The tight squeeze and extra substance (besides sweat) added to our bellies only confirmed that he did. A groan left me as I frantically thrust for my close release, loving the tight muscles engulfing me. It only took another minute to have me coming into the space that sucked me in. A groan left him as I slowly milked myself into him. Our pants mixed together as I held myself up as he tried to keep his arms up to hold onto me.

"I love Kidd." Lips found my chin with legs smoothing against mine.

"I sure hope so, since we just did that." I stated out with a giggle leaving him before it was a groan when I slid out of him. "Now I am fucking exhausted." Arms moved to around my neck with lips catching the corner of my lips.

"We can take a shower in the morning."

"I'm gonna have to wash the sheets tomorrow." I muttered as I moved to land on my side with him still attached. My arms went around his waist as I sighed out before glaring to the lamp still on. A body moved and a hand moved to click it off before cuddling back up to me.

"You're warm…"

"Mh." Our breathing evened and a soft smile found me before my lips softly pressed his forehead. "I love you too." The light whisper left me when I was almost positive that he was half asleep. Lips pressed against my collarbone and I wanted to curse, but decided it was okay; only for his ears.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" A groan left me as I had two fingers on each temple rubbing aggressively.

"Now, Ace… Your brother was eventually going to find someone, yoi."

"It just happened to be, Eustass-ya."

"You both knew!"

"I'm going to class." I left the cafeteria we all meet at in the morning for breakfast.

"I'm not done with you!" Ace shouted with a fist at me and I gave him a look.

"Well if you and your boyfriend weren't fucking than my boyfriend and I wouldn't have ended up fucking." The mouth dropped open and hands tugged on my shirt. My eyes peered to a red face as Luffy began whining. "What?"

"Kidd!" The whine had me rolling my eyes before I leaned over and pressed lips to his.

"I'm going to class."

"Ah! Not without me!" A hand gripped into mine as I began strolling towards the door. Ace was left in shock with his boyfriend laughing out and Law covering his own laughter with a hand. We left the room with the rumor of us together spreading like wildfire.

I don't mind because I will never admit how this goofy brat makes me feel like I could spend my entire life with him.

"Can we do it again later?" A smirk lined me as I felt my own body gets riled up. We stopped with my hand moving to rest against the wall as his body moved to find it.

"Watch yourself before it happens now."

"We have class."

"Damn, fuck class… I'd rather be fucking you all day." My other hand smoothed along his cheek with a thumb resting on his cheekbone to begin rubbing it. People's eyes stopped on us as I hovered over my boyfriend with a smirk.

"That sounds better than lectures, plus this would be the first time missing a day for me anyways."

"Then why are we standing here?" My hand gripped his before I began dragging him away towards my room. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't even sit up properly." The quick glance had me seeing bright red cheeks, but an anticipated smile was on him as we made our way out of the building.

Yeah, I don't want anyone else.


End file.
